Growing up sucks
by kagomeissakura
Summary: this is the seqal to Love stinks. hope you like
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Thank you so much for reviewing my story "**_Love Stinks_**" I was so happy! Well I got my ten more reviews like I asked for, so without further stalling I bring you it's sequel, "**_Growing up stinks_**". All about growing up in your farther's shadow, learning another side of you, drugs, peer pressure, and everything else that makes growing up fun!

**_Chapter one_**

Pop-tarts, trees, and flirting. Oh my!

Normal POV

"Rei wake up." Sakura whispered to her blonde beauty. Rei turned over to one side with her back to her mom.

"Wait mom," whispered Aya. She took off her twin's covers and tickled her foot. Rei jumped at the touch now wide awake.

"What the hell was that for!" she yelled.

"You watch your mouth young lady! Your sister was just trying to wake you up!" snapped Sakura.

"Yes mom." muttered Rei.

"Now get out of bed you have school to go to! Your sister is already dressed and she made breakfast." Said Sakura walking out the room. Aya stayed behind.

"Come on Way-Ray. Time to get up!" she said in her obnoxious baby voice and stuck out her tongue.

Rei threw a kunai at her nearly missing her ear and only taking a few strands of pink hair. Aya ran out the room probably to go tell. Her mom was big on weapons. Rei never thought to ask why though.

Rei sighed. Aya was always the perfect one. The smart one. The pretty one. Always surrounded by friends. Even though they were twins they were polar opposites. Aya was quiet and very self- conscious except around family, Rei was hyper except for in the mornings. Aya and Rei were both very, very popular being the Lord Hokage's daughters and all, but it seemed one half of the class was on Rei's side and the other was on Aya's.

Actually Rei was quite beautiful with her deep blue eyes and long sunflower blonde hair that would only go right when in two very long pig tails either that or Rei was too lazy to do anything else. Once Iruka-sensi said that I looked like a girl named Asuka, an old friend of her dad's. She asked him once.

_Flashback_

'_Hey dad I have a question to ask you.'_

'_Alright.'_

'_Well today Iruka-sensi said that I looked a woman named Asuka you used to know who was she?' her farther's face slacken , turned stoney and his eyes glazed over. _

'_I'm sorry I don't know an Asuka, honey.' and walked out the room._

_end flashback._

Very strange but Rei didn't give it another thought. She quickly put on a black spaghetti strap shirt with black and pink mesh arm warmers, a pair of light blue torn jeans, a pair of pink snow boots that matched the shirt and also had black balls, and some clear lip gloss. When she sot to the table she got a good look at what her sister was wearing. Aya was wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt with black mesh arm warmers, a black flared skirt, a pair of black snow boots with pink balls, and clear lip gloss. Rei hated twin telepathy.

She saw her food that Aya made but didn't eat it knowing she did something to it and took out a sundae pop tart, her fav, she had to hide them in the back of the freezer because her mom always wanted them to have health breakfasts, lunches, and dinners since she was a med-nin; the only one that knew was her farther and he wouldn't be cause he had a hidden stash of Ramen in the pantry disguised as granola bars.

She also threw away the other breakfast as to make it look like she ate it. There was a knock on the front door and Sakura answered it. Rei hid the pop tart behind her back. She would not starve until lunch again not-un.

"Shingi's at the door for you Rei!"

She slid the pop-tart into her pocket and grabbed her binder. Aya was already at the door. Rei hid behind the sofa.

"Hi Shingi!"

"Um-hi Aya."

"Are you here to walk me to school silly?"

"No, sorry Aya but I'm here for Rei, maybe tomorrow?"

"I don't know what you see in her! Anyways I already have plans to walk with Kagoma. Ciao!"

I got up from my hiding place startling them both.

"Hey Shingi!" Rei said pushing him out the door. Rei popped her head through the door. "Bye Aya dear!" and left.

Shingi looked exactly like his farther Neji Hyuga. The same lavender eyes and brown hair in a normal pony tail. He also had the famous keke-genki of his clan, the byakagun. The only difference was from his farther was that his personality was like his mother Tenten. We got along famously, we always have. Rei took out her pop-tart which was still cool from a jutsui she used. "I want a piece!" he whined. Rei waved that pop-tart in front of his face.

"It's been in my pocket."

"So?"

"Do you really, REALLY, want it!"

"Yes." he whined. Rei took off a corner piece and ate it.

"Mmm, yummy!"

Neji's mouth hung open.

" I Still want a piece."

"Nope!" Rei said and ran.

"Hey come back here! I want that pop-tart!" Neji shouted and chased after her.

Aya's POV

Rei had just walked out the door with Neji. I wasn't really going to walk with Kagoma, I just made that up. I was hoping that he was going to walk me to school today. I walked toward to window and opened the blinds. I saw Neji beg her for that pop-tart again. Some days she would let him have it some days she wouldn't and he'd end up chasing her all the way to school. Today it looked like he'd chase her to school again.

Maybe I should stop making breakfast in the morning or throw away those evil pop-tarts. I grabbed my binder and walked alone to school. Rei, the perfect one. The strong one. The confident one. Beautiful. Being 15 sucks.

Dad for some reason loves Rei more I can just tell. Maybe its because she looks like him, maybe. Rei and I were both chunin, but before Tsunde retired she made a school that we go to every other day or when you don't have a mission. I'm pretty good at it. Rei, well Rei doesn't care, she can come with a 'C' and dad won't care.

I was half way to school when I saw it. Rei was up against the tree and Shingi leans in to kiss her, it all happens in slow motion. Pop-tart falls, Rei closes her eyes, and...

Rei's POV

I'm running as fast as I but Shingi is now in front of me.

"Caught you!"

I screamed from the surprise attack and run up a tree. He appeared in front of me again and caught me by surprise so I fell out the tree.

"Ow!" I whined as I rubbed my broken butt. Shingi helped me up again he was looking at me in a new light though. I backed into the tree. He is very close now his arms are now on either of my head. My pop-tart falls to the ground. I close my eyes wanting him to kiss me. He was so close now that our noses were touching, and...

Normal POV

"HEY MY PARTY PEOPLE!"

It was Misato. Kiba and Hinata's daughter and Shingi's cousin. She looked liked her mom but with much longer hair. She has her farther's energy and spirit though. Just like her dad, she carried around a dog too. Its was a tiny white wolf named Kimiko, that had a birth defect; it could never grow.

She was happy none the less because she couldn't a big dog to school now could she? When she was next to Aya she looked at Rei and Shingi.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Shingi and Rei looked at each other and said at the same time.

"Yes!" "No!"

"I mean no!" "I mean yes!"

Misato made the crazy sign and said "Whatever, come on we're going to be late."

a/n: hope you like! Next chapter will be called b-day surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two_**

**_B-day surprises_**

"Come on blow out the candles!" Naruto said to his daughters.

"Dad we're too old for candles!" said Aya.

"I love candles!" said Rei and she blew out all sixteen candles. Naruto smiled.

Rei smiled back. Then all of a sudden she started to here voices in her head. She heard her dad's voice and her sister's too. Rei couldn't hear what they were saying just their tone of voice. She felt her vision blur and then suddenly everything went white. The last thing she heard was her sister scream.

Rei's vision

'_Where am I?' I look down at my hands. Everything was there but where was I? I am in the middle of a dark forest. Two figures were standing in a clearing I couldn't see them even as I walked toward them. _

'_Hey' I asked 'where are we?'_

_They just looked right through me._

'_Do you have the package?'_

'_Yes' he said and got out a small box. He handed the box to the other figure his arm went right through me. ' they can't see or here me'_

'_Are you ready for your mission?'_

'_Yes'_

'_Be off then, and remember'_

_The figures were going blurry. Everything was white again._

Rei's eye's flew open. She was in a plain white room with one window and a chair. Inside the chair was her dad.

"Rei!" he exclaimed and wrapped her into a hug.

"Dad where am I?"

"You don't remember. You've been in a coma. I'm sorry this is my fault."

"No this isn't."

"Yes it is, Rei."

" I should have told you and then we would have been prepared."

" Told me what?"

Naruto pushed a piece of his daughter's hair out of her face and frowned.

"My. You look just like her no wonder."

Rei just stared at her farther waiting door waiting for him to go on.

"Well before your mother and I married we weren't like we are now. I had a crush on her and was hurt when I found out she was with Uchiha. Maybe that was my fault. Anyway I had met Asuka on my travels and she came to live in Konoha. She spoke a very fluent French even through she wasn't. She had to learn many languages to understand what was in her head, but her favorite was French. I remember she would always say 'Tu es tres, tres, simpa. Ma petite copain.'

I guess I started to like her more and more. Well one night Uchiha returned for your mother. He was a very abusive man and while he was away we protected her. I fought him and ended up half dead because I couldn't kill him, at one point we were best friends. Asuka had gotten Sakura to a safe place and came looking for me. She used a forbidden healing jutsui to bring me back to life. When she did that a bit of her soul was in me, so I guess when you were born you were her, powers and all."

"What powers?"

"Well she could hear what people were thinking, she also had vision that most came in sleep. Sometimes she was afraid of sleep because then she wasn't unconscious and couldn't control what she was seeing. She had to learn other languages so she could under stand what the people in her visions were saying."

"Dad, I don't want people in my head."

Naruto looked at her and she had that same look Asuka had when she was scared.

"Sometimes we have to deal with things that we have no control over. That state what our lives will be like as soon as we are born."

Rei started to cry and her farther pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, I know how you feel. As soon as I was born I was dictated to be hated. But you can change your future its not written in stone unless you want it too."


End file.
